


The Lucky One

by Kazer1988forever



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jonny finds pats picture, M/M, The Lucky One AU, soldier sharp, soldier toews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazer1988forever/pseuds/Kazer1988forever
Summary: "You're joking right...you have to be joking".Jon just shook his head serious as ever and said again "I want to join the army."Sharpy laughed and turned the tv back on "have fun with that, make sure to write me"Jon got up and unplugged the tv causing sharpy to go into another fit of protest. Jon just ignores him before throwing sharp his jacket. "Get your ass up we are signing up for the army."





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!

Jon wanted to move to America because he loved everything about it. Yeah Canada was similar but there was just something about America he just couldn't explain. The freedom it had and the flag that stood for it. He wanted to be Apart of it....he wanted it all.

Finally packing up to live that dream, he jumped on a plane and that's where he went. He later ended up in Dallas. Everything about it was different. The buildings the size the weather, everything.....everything but hockey. There was a Stars game that night, they were facing the Flyers and Jon had nothing better to do so he bought a ticket. That's where he met sharpy, connecting over their love of the game and the fact that sharpy too was from Canada but also ended up in Texas instantly becoming best-friends it became a routine. Going to every Stars home game and cheering from their now shared apartment every away game.

2 years later it was the same, the same routine with the same bets put on the games. It was the same but different. It was the Stars at the panthers and Dallas was winning 2-0 when it was interrupted by a breaking news alert. Sharpy loudly protested as he threw popcorn at the T.V "what the hell...Spezza was about to score. They made us miss it Jon we missed it". Jon was focused on the tv and he said so to sharpy with the additional "shut your trap this is important." There was a story over the recent terror attacks. Jon couldn't believe it, how can someone hate freedom so much, how could they hate America the flag the way of life. It made Jon angry; better yet made him want to fight for it.

That's how he found himself telling sharpy he wanted to join the army. Sharpy straight spit out his beer. He looked at Jon, then the TV then back at Jon. Jons expression doesn't change which cause sharpy to turn the TV off and face him "You're joking right...you have to be joking". Jon just shook his head serious as ever and said again "I want to join the army." Sharpy laughed and turned the tv back on "have fun with that, make sure to write me" Jon got up and unplugged the tv causing sharpy to go into another fit of protest. Jon just ignores him before throwing sharp his jacket. "Get your ass up we are signing up for the army." 

That's how they found theirselves boarding a plane for boot camp 2 months later. Sharpy is still freaking out over the fact he has to cut his hair. "Jon...Jonny feel it it's so beautiful I shampoo it everyday I can't lose it." Jon just laughs as he buckles his seat. Looking out the window and smiling as he realizes this is it. He looks over at sharpy who is still putting his hands though his hair muttering to himself. Jon pats his shoulder before saying "buckle up cowboy we're gonna be soldiers." And with that the plane took off.


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time as he looked out the window he was left with realization that yeah this was it but this time he was going to war

Boot camp was everything that Jonny hoped it would be. The thrill of doing the activities the adrenaline doing the competitions and working with his team to do the obstacle courses. The PT tests were his absolute favorite. His team and the teams around them looked at him and sharpy as the best team around just in a duo. They often got chirped for actually being Canadians but they mostly introduced themselves as Texans. 

The days in boot camp were winding down and the people that were left grew stronger together. Jonny had a new set of brothers and they were about to graduate in a few days he absolutely couldn't wait.

The night before graduation Jonny and sharpy were in their bunks getting ready for bed."We did it sharpy we did it! I can't wait for our assignments." Sharpy laughed as he shook his head "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with you but I'm excited too. Where do you think we are going? Back to Texas to Fort hood? A base in Colorado? Carolina? oh man I just can't wait. Thanks for pushing me to do this with you." Jon just hugged his friend "I couldn't do it with out you sharpy" sharpy embraced it for a second before he pulled away and punched Jons shoulder."you're about to officially become a soldier you can't be getting sappy on me now man". Jon told him to shut up before retreating to his bunk and trying to seek sleep even with the amount of anxiousness he possessed. 

At the ceremony Jon was basically jumping out of his skin the whole thing was breathtaking. A few tears from the families that flew in to see their children graduate, Jons parents being involved. laughter from the recruits as they watched the slideshow the chief put together showing everything that happened in boot camp...the pain, the success the quitting along with the shouts of never giving up. The pranks, the jokes the push-ups done because of the jokes. Shout out to sharpy he probably did push-ups everyday for mocking the instructors. It was everything he ever wanted.

After, they had a couple hours with family spending it as well as they could. Doing as much as they could in the short hours available. Sure it was hard being away from family but this is what Jon wanted to do besides he'd write his family every day he could. He didn't really think he'd be stationed that far away anyways.

At 10pm he had to be back in his hotel room where sharpy joined him. Jon laid across the room as they shared their thoughts, their fears and their wants to hurry up and be assigned to something. They fell asleep to the sounds of the cars below them and their individual prayers to stay safe through the fears they pleaded to block out but couldn't escape.

At 3:00am they were both woken by a loud banging on their door. As Jon got up to answer, the door was already pushed open as Cummings and Anderson came jumping on their beds. "Get up boys we got stationed already. We are going to Syria baby!! We are gonna kick some terrorist butt." Jon stood there shocked as his friends left the room and continued the routine in every room down the hallway he could hear the mixture of "hell yeahs" and "5 more minutes I need sleep" he turned to face sharpy who looked as if the color drained from his face. Hugging his pillow he looked up at Jon. "Syria Jon, that's a war zone on a good day." Jon nodded, the fear hitting him like a blow to the stomach. He turned the light on as he began to get dressed, sharpy doing the same. 

They walked out of their room bibles in one hand along with a duffle bag with the American flag plastered on the side in the other. One by one his team filed on to the plane. This time when jon looked out the widow he was left with the realization that yeah this was it but this time he was going to war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon was in a daze until sharpy caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. Sharpy didn't even chirp him about it. He understood the fear jon had but kept to himself. Instead he leaned closer and whispered "they hate us Jon look at the hate in their eyes I bet they would kill us if they could...every one of us." Jon just kept on walking he knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. They were the good guys they were the ones that would end Isis he could feel it. To prove sharpy wrong as he walked past a women and her son he smiled. As the son started to smile and wave back the mother grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

When Jons plane landed in Syria he couldn't believe his eyes. As Jon followed his group to their tent he looked around and realized this was more than just what people saw on TV. It was completely torn apart but it still had buildings where people continued to work. It was ugly and unforgiving but it still had children playing around chasing eachother. It was a war zone but Jon knew this was still these people's home. 

Jon was in a daze until sharpy caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump. Sharpy didn't even chirp him about it. He understood the fear jon had but kept to himself. Instead he leaned closer and whispered "they hate us Jon look at the hate in their eyes I bet they would kill us if they could...every one of us." Jon just kept on walking he knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. They were the good guys they were the ones that would end Isis he could feel it. To prove sharpy wrong as he walked past a women and her son he smiled. As the son started to smile and wave back the mother grabbed his hand and pulled him away. He looked at sharpy and frowned. Sharpy just shook his head. "I told you Jon, they hate us I'm pretty sure that women's husband was eyeing my gun the whole time. We are over here trying to save these people from the bastards that are in control and they hate our guts why are we risking our lives for them huh?" 

Jon stopped in his tracks he understood the anger sharpy had but he also saw that kids broken smile. "Sharpy we are here to help...this is what we are here for we were sent here for a reason. we are here to save these people from Isis okay? These kids deserve a brighter future. They should be able to learn the alphabet without having to worry if they have to use the bomb shelter before they go on to their numbers."  Sharpy laughed but instead of his normal contagious laugh it was dark. "Look Jon you are too hopeful, we are gonna be here and we are gonna fight. Our guys are gonna die here for these people and guess what? They will still hate us. Do you not get it. We are Americans okay? to them we are the bad guys we have freedom and that's too much for them. We aren't here for them we are here to stop Isis before they take us out and our country. I'm not dying for their country I'm living and fighting for mine and I know your doing the same." Jon clenches his eyes shut as he nods. Sharpy pats  Jons helmet before walking ahead and getting in formation. Jon took a deep breath before following. He could do this, sharpy was right. America came first he couldn't let his hope of giving these kids a better life get in the way of that.

As they got to their tents they had some time to make their respective area theirs. Jon hung up a U.S flag and laid his Texas blanket down and covered his Canadian pillow. The guys including sharpy laughed as they saw all three of his "homes" in one setting. Jonny ignored them after he said individual fuck offs.

After supper the chief called them to gather in the "American reserved building." they found their seats and listened as the chief talked.

"I hope y'all have trained yalls ears to take loud noises because I can already hear the bombs going off. What a beautiful sound it is isn't it?"

Jon never said it but he heard the sounds of bombs going off every night for the past 3 weeks. Countless nights of him waking up sweat dripping down his face from the nightmares he had. The things he heard the things he saw. Blood...so much blood. Yelling, crying pleading for help. The bombs going off every second he could already hear it and it hasn't even happened yet. He was forced out of his thoughts when sharpy nudged him with his elbow smile on his face.

In retaliation Jon smiled back and focused his attention back on the speech. 

"Y'all might be asking Who are these Terrorists?  
Well I'm here to tell y'all, We know who they are, I mean how can we not. They're the ones who hate us because of our desire for freedom, the ones who hate us because of our faith, the ones who kill us because we call our country home. We know who they are but I don't think they know who we are? We are Americans, the ones who won't cower due to their foolish terror. We are the people who have earned the right to call our country the home of the free because of the brave. We are the ones who will take them down while others will sit and watch. We will unite as a country and stand tall in the fight against them. They have started the battle but mark my words we will Finish the war. We are not ones to back down.  They can bend us but they will never break us, they can kick us while we're down but we'll just keep getting up. They can kill us but we'll destroy them. We will not stand for their terrorism, we will not allow them to come into OUR home and take control of OUR country. We will not stand by while they act as cowards. They can run but they can't hide. We will find them, we will kill them and we will destroy them and everything they stand for. We are Americans......we are free and we are faithful.  If they have a problem with us and our nation we'll stand ready to fight. We will not let them take our freedoms away from us. Succeeding is the only option failure's not. We will get our country back, with a great triumph, or dying as we try. They do not scare us for we've been here before and we've won. It's going to take a whole lot more than some extremist cowardly hiding behind a mask threatening us through a video.  When they are ready bring it on, we'll be waiting. Our country is protected by the strongest humans in the world. People who don't need to use terror to define them, but use courage to build them. People who train day in and day out to adapt to the war that they have created. They will be ended and it will be at hands of the greatest country in the world........The United states of America, THAT'S WHO WE ARE and that's just what we do. Remember No mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great, duty first!"

At The end of the speech there was a blast of hooahs, woots and hollers and in that moment Jon remembers why he is doing this. This is the feeling he's always wanted he smiles as he cheers along with the rest of his brothers. sharpys arm finds its way around his shoulders before they sing the star spangled banner in unison.

 

The days in the Syrian desert were spent doing the same things. Hydration followed by training followed by further hydration followed by more target practice. So to say that Jon and sharpy were surprised to hear their order was to stay on a roof of a building and be responsible for any killings was an understatement. With Jon being a sniper it only made sense for sharpy to be his spotter.

They spent most of their day telling jokes and just casually talking. That was until sharpy froze as he looked off from the building. Jons eyes followed to where sharpy was looking. "Jon get ready" Jon didn't wait for sharpy to say it again he got his gun ready and positioned himself to take the shot if needed. He continued to look at what sharpy was looking at. It was a kid he was playing in the street where he found a grenade. The kid took awhile looking at it abandoning the toy he was originally playing with. Jon swallowed hard before muttering to himself. "Don't pick it up kid please don't pick it up." When the kid finally picked it up all Jon could say was fuck as he gripped the gun tighter. The kid looked down the street where some of Jons team were in tanks talking. The kid looked between the tank and his hand obviously contemplating whether to throw it or not.

Sharpy looked over at Jon. "Jon you have a clear shot I'm calling it in." Jon closed his eyes and quietly begged for the kid to drop it. He didn't wanna shoot him he didn't know if he could. Sharpy interrupted his thoughts as he yelled for Jon to take the shot as the permission was granted. Jon continued to watch the kid carefully as he hoped he would just drop it and continue playing. Sharpy looked over to their team gathered in the tank as he yelled at Jon again "take the fucking shot Jonny take it before he kills our team." Just as Jon got the courage to bring his finger halfway back to the trigger the kid dropped the grenade And ran away. Jon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he put his gun down. 

He looked over at sharpy who was fuming.  
"What was that Jon...you could've killed our team just because he's a kid doesn't make him harmless he was gonna kill our guys" Jon put a hand through his hair. "look sharpy I'm sorry but look he didn't do it what if I took that shot just as he put It down I couldn't live with myself " Sharpy gritted his teeth. "Oh and you could live with yourself watching that kid kill your team because you didn't take the shot when you had a clear one? Your team comes first Jon it always comes first" he spat before leaving the roof and going down to the ground. It didn't stop Jon from yelling his apology. He knows his team comes first he knows they are more important but something told him not to take the shot.

He looks down to see a guy on his phone looking down and laughing at the tank of Americans. Jon knew what this meant he learned about this situation so many times before. When the guy hung up Jon took the shot killing him instantly but he realized that won't stop the bomb from going off. He ran down the stairs and began yelling at his team. "Get out...there's a bomb get out guys." Everyone scattered away except for sharpy who stayed stunned with his arm resting in top of the tanks hood. Jon pushed sharpy away just as the bomb went off sending Jon flying through the air and landing a few yards behind the tank. The whole world was spinning. There wasn't pain but he also couldn't feel anything at all so who knows. Wheezing pleading for air he turned his head and looked up to see a group of guys with beards and death in their eyes walk into a building from the balcony watching as it played out, shouting things in a different language that Jon didn't understand but heard the hate that was spat out with it.

Jon closed his eyes for a minute before forcing them to open again. Still gasping for air he swallowed hard pleading for a way to gather spit. his throat was so dry it felt like sand paper. He looked to the side and saw something peeking out of the sand beside him. He forced his body to roll over finding a way to grab it. He had to give his eyes a chance to focus before he was able to make out what it was. It was a picture. A picture of a young blonde boy who was what he guesses the same age as him with a bright toothy smile with the bluest eyes he's ever seen and the most breathtaking dimples possibly imaginable. As he looked at the guys picture the world seemed to slow down....stop spinning, his mouth was no longer dry it was just him and the guy in the picture. He kept looking at the picture until he heard sharpys voice faintly call his name over and over again. Before he knew it sharpy was by his side asking if he was okay and apologizing for leaving him. Jon shook his head and insisted that he was the one that was sorry as he grasped for sharpys hand to help him up. He put the picture in his shirt pocket before letting sharpy drag him to the emergency tank and let sleep take over him as he imagined the guy in the photo beside him as he made his way to the emergency tent. He didn't know what it meant or who this guy was but for some reason a sense of safeness washed over him, to be completely honest this was the first time he slept peacefully, lacking the nightmares he's grew used to having since he enlisted in the army. For the first time in awhile he felt at home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hurry up and deal I need to beat yalls sorry asses one more time before we go out and end this war."
> 
> Jon knows this is a long shot but it doesn't stop his smile when he hears a unison hooah come from his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I even continue this? I want to but I don't know.

When Jonny woke up sharpy was talking to the nurse, he took the time to take the picture out of his pocket and began to examine it further. The guy in the picture was just as beautiful as Jon remembered. Those eyes, Jon figured he could get lost in those eyes forever. The faint freckles made his heart melt and his ear to ear smile made Jons eyes light up. This wasn't the first time he noticed the perfect features of the other man but it was the first time he noticed the writing on the back. In scratchy handwriting the words "keep safe" were just visible enough for Jon to read. Jon knew the right thing to do. This was a picture meant for somebody else. This wasn't his to keep he had to find the soldier it belonged to and give it back or atleast try.

Sharpy made his way back to Jon smiling, this was que for Jon to put the picture back in his pocket. As much as Jon tried to play it off as nothing sharpy knew him too well

"So you aren't dead guess we are both pretty lucky eh?...what'd you just put in your pocket...Did Jonny boy find something important?" Jonny laughed and shoved at Sharpys shoulder.

No 'Jonny boy' didn't, it's just a picture I found stuck in the sand no big deal trust me" sharpy smirked they both knew he wasn't gonna let Jon off that easy.

"You know who says that stuff? People that know that it is indeed a big deal. Now come on Jon hand it over." Jon did as he was told and gave sharpy the picture as he rolled his eyes.

Sharpy looked at the picture carefully then back at Jon. This shouldn't have made Jon as nervous as it did but he found himself biting on his lip and playing with his hands in his lap. Sharpy finally broke out into a smile and said "I can totally see this guy with you, what a cute couple."  
Jons face grew red as he snatched the picture back.

"Don't be silly sharpy it's not like that, I just found the picture in the sand. I-it's not mine to keep okay? it's somebody else's and I'm putting it on the board right when we get out of here, somebody will claim it."

Sharpy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked out waiting for Jon to follow.

"Thats what you are going to do but I know you Jon, that's not what you want to do." 

Jonny ran up to him and showed him the back of the picture. 

"Look sharpy this, this right here he wrote for somebody else this probably means a lot to someone and they just lost it I'm not gonna keep it away from them"

Sharpy stopped right infront of the board that they called "the lost and found board" 

"Okay Jonny we're here put it up there let someone take it, go ahead."

Jonny looked between sharpy and the board a good amount of times before He finally looked down at the picture. Taking in the guys features one more time before rubbing his thumb acrossed the guys face. He could do this...he needed to do this, it was time for him to stop acting creepy and give it back. With that Jon hung up the picture allowing Sharpy to put his arm around him before guiding him to the dinner hall. 

"Come on Jon you were out awhile and I know that was hard even if you insist it wasn't. Let's go get some food."

Jon nodded his head only looking back once before he decided that needed to be the last time.

 

Everyday and every night for three weeks Jonny would pass that picture and stare at it wondering why nobody claimed it. One night though he decided he needed it. It was one of his worse nights and he'd been thinking about it for so long. he decided that if it was still there he would take it back and keep it with him until someone asked for it. He figured if someone was going to claim it they would have already. So he got up and made his way outside to the board and he was met again with the most beautiful blue eyes he continued to see when he closed his at night. He looked around before grabbing it and putting it back in his pocket, when he went back to his tent for some reason sleep came easy and like before the same sense of safeness washed over him.

It was a early morning but Jon felt the most refreshed he has since he let the picture go the first time. Grabbing his dog tags and putting them around his neck and putting the picture back in his front pocket he made his way to Sharpy and asked where they were going.

"We are back on that roof top, is my sniper ready to go get some kills?" 

They shared a laugh before grabbing their guns and making their way up to the building. It was uneventful but Jon knew this time not to get too distracted that could all chance in a matter of seconds. Just as Sharpy was about to say something a gun was fired causing them both to jump. Jon looked down to see one of their guys down and injured by himself.

"Shit Sharpy, Anderson got hit there's another sniper somewhere along those buildings" 

Sharpy once again got cut off by a series of bombs and gunshots going off on the ground.

"Sharpy you gotta call in we need back up"

Sharpy nodded his head as he called the Sargent in.

"Yes this is sharp and toews we are on a building, there's another sniper around, Anderson got hit and there's open fire out on the ground where he is we need back up and we need it fast."

Jon couldn't see anything there was smoke everywhere and his shot wouldn't be able to connect safely. He needed their Sargent to come through for them. That's when he heard a voice coming from the other line.

"Yes sir we need your exact coordinates please"

Jon looked over at sharpy, there was something definitely off about what he heard. Sharpy though didn't think so as he began to say their coordinates over the radio. Jon stopped him half sentence.

"Excuse me sir can you repeat that?" Sharpy looked at Jon confused but went along with it. The voice over the radio rang in again. 

"We need your exact coordinates please" 

To Jon that phrase played over in his mind he was brought back to the accident where he found the picture. The yelling, it was familiar the accent it had behind it everything.....this was the enemy.

"You have an accent...not American, you're the sniper aren't you?"

Sharpy took off his backpack and slammed it on the ground before getting his gun ready. "Shit how did I not notice the fucking accent."

The sniper rang in again taunting the other two guys  
"You're not as stupid as I thought Jonathan other than the fact that you've been playing catch with my son the last month or so, you almost killed your team by not taking that shot now one of your guys is gonna die by mine." With that the other sniper hung up and Jon heard screaming on the ground.

"Oh fuck Sharpy, Anderson is still down there I gotta go get him" 

Sharpy grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "No Jon don't for all we know he's dead okay I can't lose my bestfriend too."

Jon smiles as he pulls out of sharpys hold. "A wise man once told me 'your team comes first it always comes first' and you won't lose your best friend okay just cover me as best you can. Remember they can die for their country we are living and fighting for ours." They share a fist bump before sharpy yells a 'hell yeah go get 'em'

Jon runs down the stairs and listens as the familiar American voice that's calling for help gets louder. He runs up to Anderson and immediately identifies where he's been hit, cutting off some cloth he had attached to his bag and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. As he bends down to lift Anderson over his shoulder a weak southern voice rings out.

"Jonny you're just gonna hurt yourself, I'm okay I already got to write my mom one last time I'm good. Just go."

Jon shakes his head and continues to do was he was originally trying to accomplish. 

"Sadly your mom's gonna have to get many more letters from your annoying self with your childish jokes....I'm not gonna leave you we are gonna make it to American quarters and your gonna get fixed up. We got poker tonight and you still owe me from last time ya puke"

Anderson let's out a laugh as he lets Jon pick him up. Jon ducks as he hears a gun go off but he later learns it was sharpy spotting the sniper and getting the kill. Jon doesn't know if it's just because it happens to be Sunday but he's definitely thanking God twice today.

 

Back at the American headquarters Anderson got fixed up and he's good to go. Gathered at a table Jon and his team are playing a game of poker, many of them chirping him as they learn he's won the game. They get up to go get another drink leaving sharpy and Jon at the table resetting the game. As sharpy is dealing the cards he stops as he sees Jon run his thumb over his chest pocket and smiles. 

"Ya know Jon I went by the board today...the pictures gone you happen to know anything about that?" As Jons face goes red he shakes his head before giving up and nodding.

"Idk I just needed it I'll give it back if anybody asks for it but I'm not gonna just let it sit untouched."

Sharpy laughs as he resumes what he was doing earlier.

"I'm glad you got it back. Maybe it was meant for you to have it."

"How do you figure that?"

"I don't know Jon but ever since you got it, you've been lucky I guess. I mean you basically cheated death today and you won tonight's game once again."

Jon laughs as he shakes his head.

"Me surviving today was you, you got that kill and me winning was just luck in the game"

"There you go you said it yourself...luck! Like it your not that boy is your lucky charm."

"My lucky charm?"

"Yes Jon don't act like I'm dumb okay, maybe it was fate that nobody claimed it I know for a fact it was fate for you to find it..you just gotta let yourself have this one jon, but remember if you lose the picture it works against you."

"Against me? Wow so motivational sharpy thanks for that. And even if I did somehow believe it what am I supposed to do I don't even know the guy." 

"I mean you found his picture maybe God will help you find him too"

Sharpy isn't wrong Jon knows this guy has saved him on more than one occasion but he just can't help to feel creepy. Instead of saying it's just a picture Jon finds himself saying " you know what sharpy you're right...if I make it out of here alive I'm gonna go find him and thank him at least."

Sharpy laughs as he pats Jons head.

"Oh poor, stupid little Jonny you're just now finding out I'm always right?"

Jon rolls his eyes before he punches Sharpy in the shoulder.

"Hurry up and deal I need to beat yalls sorry asses one more time before we go out and end this war."

Jon knows this is a long shot but it doesn't stop his smile when he hears a unison hooah come from his team.


	5. The promise

Jon laid awake for hours replaying what sharpy said over and over again. He couldn't believe that he's letting sharpy make him think this was fate, Jon never let himself hope too much...especially ever since he got here. He quickly learned that if you don't expect something to turn out for the better you will never be disappointed when you are left with nothing.

He was so busy thinking he didn't realize that the night where he laid staring at the dark green of the tent turned into morning where guys shuffled around before sitting on their beds patiently, the faint sound of wind was replaced with mail call. He forced himself to sit up, he locked eyes with sharpy and they shared a faint smile before focusing in on the names that were being called.

Mail call was easily the best thing imaginable and the hardest thing to cope with.... Hearing all those names being called when some days you aren't one of them, it kills you. It kills you to know your family hasn't written or it hasn't been received. It kills you to be so excited to hear from back home and you get nothing. It's hard to understand, yeah they know the world back home hasn't stopped just because wars going on somewhere else but it hurts . Today though he heard his name. Jons only been home once since he got here and he knows he's missed so much.

He patiently waits until everyone is done reading theirs before he actually reads his. They see him as a leader and he can't let them see him cry...reading his mom's words while imagining her voice always breaks him. He waits and waits and waits. It probably isn't as long as he makes it out to be. He really doesn't mind, he enjoys listening to the others read theirs out loud.

Them telling him things like. 'Mama say hey yall' from Anderson. The laughs he gets from the southern drawl becoming thicker and thicker by the day. Things like cooper announcing 'I'm having a son guys I'm having a son' before breaking down and hugging each one of the guys. And seeing the hand crafted pictures guys like Martin and weller get from their kids with bold letters saying 'we love and miss you daddy' it's great it really is but when the guys file out leaving jonny and his letter alone he isn't gonna lie he's pretty relieved.

He opens his letter and stops before going any further. Going over his mother's writing with his thumb, closing his eyes and forcing himself back to when he told her he was leaving. No anger no lecture just a smile followed by an understanding nod and hug. He opens his eyes and swallows hard as a tear falls on the paper right beside her words 'Dearest son' he forces himself to read on.

_Well jonny we can't believe you've been away from us for this long already. We are so proud of the man you've become. We hope the army is treating you well and you come home to us safely. David and your dad miss y'alls fishing trips so much and I miss your hugs I used to get every morning. Poor little Tex doesn't know what to do without you. He barely eats for David, he just lays in the garage waiting for you to come back home. You come up in our conversations so much it's almost like you are still here. The only hard part is the laughing we do when thinking about your jokes doesn't feel right. It always ends with a painful taste in our mouths. Well I'm sorry for keeping you so long reading my letter. I just wanted to say how much we miss and love you. You counted down the days till you left home now we are counting down the days till you get back._  
_Love you,_  
_Mom._

Jon takes a deep breath before folding the letter and putting it in his pocket along with the picture. He wipes his tears away before finding sharpy and heading out to a tank.

"So jonny boy how's home?"

"Oh it's the same....like I never left from what mom says." Jon's lying he knows he is but he just can't break down not right now he has a mission. He focuses back on the road and continues driving.

Sharpy must understand because he nods before saying 'mhmm same for me mom says hi by the way' before letting it go.

Sharpy does ask about the picture.

Jon laughs as he says "Yes sharpy I have it I don't leave anywhere with out it."

Sharpy turns smug before replying with "Damn right! Finally getting your head on right and listening to me.....what is that boy? Come on jon let me hear it."

Jonny rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot you know that...so full of it.

"That's not what I asked you toes...what is he to you?"

Jon knows he's not gonna win so he answers laughing "my good luck charm."

Sharpy punches Anderson in the shoulder. "Did you hear something cause I didnt...jonny did you say something?"

Jon looks at him through the rear view mirror rolling his eyes before speaking up. "He's my good luck charm...Happy now?"

Sharpy and Anderson go into a fit of cheers Jon can't help but laugh he can't find any harm with going with it so he kisses the picture and sharpy looses it. He's all laughs and cheers.

"Damn it Jon with you and that thing I figured it out. all I gotta do is stay with you maybe that picture will keep me safe too."

Jon chuckles before Anderson yells out his name. Jon looks up to see fire then it went black....

2 months later

Jon sits in the airport by himself waiting for the strength to get up and start walking to David's. He just got in Winnipeg 30 minutes ago. he couldn't go back to Texas not now at least. He sits fiddling with the dog tags he has on his neck one his and the other one his best friends'. It wasn't until people watched with judgemental looks as he jumped when he heard the gun shots of the arcade down the hall that he finally got up and started walking.

He could see David's son and a friend in the driveway playing basketball as he made his way down the street. They watched confused as Tex perked up and ran up to jon. Jon too lit up before bending down and embracing his dog. Scratching his ears and petting his fur...finally feeling the familiar sense of home. He could hear his nephew scoff before saying "I don't even get it, Tex is a dog he probably didn't even notice he was gone"

The friend jon recognizes as Timmy laughs. "What kinda name is Tex anyways."

Josh looks at jon and shakes his head. "I don't know I heard he named it after texas."

"The state...like in America?" Jon could tell Timmy was confused

Josh rolled his eyes...gah he looked just like David did when they were kids. "No dummy the state in germany....yes the state in America. Now let's go my dad said you could Stay for dinner."

Jon lowered his head and sat on the ground with tex.

"I don't know what I did wrong boy...he hates me."

Tex responds with a whine and a lick to jons face causing Jon to laugh Before telling Tex to follow him into the house.

It was the first time since what seemed like forever that he ate at a table with people other than the guys he called his brothers in Syria. Now with David his wife their son and a kid that didn't even know him....it was the most awkward far from home experience he has ever been through.

Josh kept looking at jon causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat, before he leaned over and whispered to David. "So dad when am I getting my room back?"

David knew his lack of ability to whisper passed down to his son because he smiled at jon apologetically before saying. "Now Josh come on, let's make uncle Jon feel as comfortable and welcomed as possible."

Josh sighed before asking his mother if him and Timmy could go play the Xbox. After they left David looked at jon pleading him to believe the words that came out of his mouth next. "We are really happy you are here Jon truly we are....he's just- it's Josh jonny he just missed you." Jon nodded before picking at his food some more before getting up to go help with dishes.

 

Jon was talking to David about what's new when he jumped dropping his plate as he heard multiple gunshots being fired and the same sound of the enemy screaming...it took him back to the tank it took him back to everything.

David's wife ran to the living room grabbing the remote to turn her sons game off. "Mom what was that we were about to advance to the next level.."

Emily looked back at jon before telling her son to go grab some of Timmy's clothes from his house for their sleepover.

David put a hand on his brothers shoulder "jonny? You okay?"

Jon nodded his head picking the plate up embarrassed before retreating to his "room" Tex following close behind him.

He looked at the soccer posters plastered on his nephews walls confused by the sudden interest in a sport other than hockey. He decided to get some rest putting his earphones in and drifting off while tracing the out line of the picture in his pocket. With the best sleep he's had in a while since the accident he was relaxed until he heard a scream and hands on his shoulders. In retaliation he grabbed the body and slammed it on the bed like he was trained to do incase of an enemy came into contact at night. Only after realizing it was Josh and Timmy behind a camera.

Jon quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed as Josh called for david.

"Josh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

David came into the room as Josh ran out calling for his mom.  
Jon looked at David with a pain in his eyes before David came to sit on the bed beside him.

"Jon there's places, there is help for you. You don't have to be so scared, we have places here that specialize in PTSD awareness. "

Visibly shaking Jon puts his head in his hands. Repeating over and over again. "Im so sorry, I'm so sorry...."

That night Jon gets out of bed and does a Google search for buffalo. In the picture, the boy is in front of a sign that says 'buffalo state fair.' Jon thinks this could be the first step. Quickly learning there's like a thousand city's of buffalo in states all across, even in Texas. When he thinks of Texas he thinks of sharpy when he thinks of sharpy he thinks of the tank and the fact that he failed to save him he had to fulfill this promise. He grabbed a piece of paper writing down the city and states. Buffalo, New York is where he'll look first. He grabs his stuff and calls for Tex before leaving a video on David's computer before quietly leaving and beginning on his journey.

David wakes up the next morning to a note that says 'video on computer- jon' he grabs a seat at the table and clicks on play.

_"I just wanted to thank you and Emily for opening your home to me. It was great to see my little brother again. You haven't changed one bit, Josh is a spitting image of you except for his lack in ability to chose a good sport" David laughs shaking his head before he listens in again. "You're were right I need help...but the help I need isn't available and I'm sorry that I'm leaving again even though yall are probably better off. I just need to find myself. I don't know where that will be but I have to try. I promised sharpy I would find something important to me, I couldn't keep the promise I wanted to out on the battle field so I have to fulfill this one."_


	6. The shelter

Jon spent 17 days walking, the fact that he didn't know whether or not this guy would be in New York made him question what he was doing. What ifs started to wrack his Brain.

What if he gets to New York just to be struck with the fact that this guy isn't there. What if he's in Texas what if he's actually in Montana or Kentucky what if jons wasting his time. As he was thinking about wasting his time he started to think about the possibility of this guy turning him down. Calling him a creep for keeping his picture. What if this guy's wife freaks out and calls the cops.....his wife Jon thinks what if this guy has a wife? 

Jon stops in his tracks. Why was he even thinking like this....why did it make him sick to his stomach to think this guy might have someone? He isn't planning to do anything other than thank him, that was the promise. Nothing more. Jon looks up to the sky as he grabs sharpys dog tag. "You are lucky I trust you because right now we have the chance to be two of the stupidest people ever." Jon looks down to the feeling of Tex moving jons leg with his snout to tell him to keep going. Jon bends down to put his bowl down and fill it with water. Tex looks at him and tilts his head and whines confused.

"Nah boy I think we are gonna stop here, take a break for a while."

Tex barks before nudging jonny again.

"I promise we will get going first thing in the morning, we need rest." Jon scratches behind Tex's ear.

"You're just like sharpy you know that? He'd be proud."

Tex yawns understanding before laying down for Jon to rest his head on his stomach. Jon lays staring at the sky as Tex lays his head on jons shoulder. He knew Tex wouldn't sleep at all, he's always ready to take care of jonny if something even came close. 'He really is like sharpy' Jon thought. He decided sleep was the best thing so he finally closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

Finally making it into town in Buffalo Jon stopped by a bar. He thought that maybe if he asked around someone would possibly recognize him and hopefully identify this guy. He told Tex to stay outside and wait til he came back out. Tex obviously did as told and Jon finally decided to face his fears and walk in.

The first person he asked was a young blonde women. 

"Excuse me, uh do happen to know who this is?"

Jon studied her face as she gave the picture a judgemental look.

"In this town I don't know how you wouldn't know who that is. My friend used to be with him until she found out he was gay...thank God she finally came to senses and moved on with the towns sherif a total upgrade I must say. So to answer your question yes I know him. His family owns the Kane's dog shelter outside of town..hey why do you even care anyways?"

Jon didn't want to know anymore he didn't want to hear the way this girl was talking about this guy...the guy that saved him.

"No particular reason thanks for your help though"

With that Jon walked out of the bar leaving the women confused and watching his every move as he walked down the street.

After about 30 minutes and a series of asking people for directions he saw the sign leading to the shelter. 

Walking up the driveway was easily the most nerve-wracking thing Jon has ever done. He took the time to look around. The big white farm house was breath taking and the shelter in the back yard was just what made it complete. Jon was messing with a piece of the roof that was coming down from of the shelter before he was interrupted by the sweetest voice he's ever heard. Jon whipped his head around to see the guy he's been looking for he's so much more attractive in person. Jons so screwed.

"Hi"

Jon couldn't find any words just smiled and waved.

The guy made his way over and bent down to Tex's level.

"Hey boy."

Tex welcomed him with a lick to the face. If Jon thought his voice was the sweetest thing ever his laugh gave that observation a run for its money.

"He's seems to be trained very well he's so good with people. What's his name?"

Jon didn't answer until the guy looked up at jon. His eyes.....those were the eyes that calmed him down during the hard times out in the field.

"Oh uh his name is Tex, and he's definitely way better with people than I am."

The guy laughed as he scratched a spot on Tex's neck. He looked up at jon again and smiled before getting up.

"Talk about bad with people, I'm so sorry my name is patrick. You know it's bad when you introduce yourself to someone's dog before their owner."

Jon laughed before shaking the guys hand.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Jonathan by the way."

Patrick's smiled and nodded his head. They looked at each other for a good five minutes. No talking just looking. Tex was the one to interrupt the silence when he nudged jons leg. Pat laughed before guiding them to the back to where the shelter was.

"So jonathan I noticed that Tex is really well behaved and trained so obviously you didn't bring him here for training so I figured you are going on a business trip or something. All you have to do is sign him in and we'll keep him here until you get back-"

"No, um that's not why I'm here pat- I'm sorry uh patrick...I actually came here because I was looking for you. Okay that sounded weird but I-I needed to tell you something. It's hard to explain so I'll just show you. It's here in my wallet just let me find it."

Patrick watched confused as Jon searched through his wallet.

Jon looked up and laughed nervously.

"Im sorry I swear it was in here. I found it laying around and I picked it up and I found you..."

Pat stopped his rambling.

"Oh you must be talking about the flyers."

Jon stopped what he was doing and looked up confused watching as pat grabbed something from under the desk. It wasn't until then that Jon saw the help wanted flyer on the counter.

"So it's nothing too bad, just washing the dogs some training and feeding. Help Jon that's what it is we just need some help. Obviously Tex would be welcomed anytime"

Jon grabbed the clip board and started filling it out.

"Uh yeah I can do that."

Pat smiles at him and Jon thinks he could get used to seeing it. 

"So jon have you worked with dogs before why the sudden interest?"

"I've worked with bomb dogs before other than that and training Tex that's really it."

Patrick stared at jon until Jon looked up and smiled.

"Bomb dogs? Uh you were a-"

Jon finished the sentence for him.

"I was in the army." 

Pat looked down and put his hand on the clipboard stopping Jon from writing any further. Jon could tell he was upset but he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Uh you don't have to fill this out, I'll just give you a call if we decide on something."

"Patrick Did I say something wrong? I ju-"

Pat shook his head. "You know I find it weird that someone like you, saying you came from winnipeg drives all the way to buffalo to work at a job that doesn't pay well so what's really up. Why did you drive here? Truthfully."

Jon looks down. 

"I couldn't tell you why I would drive because I walked."

Pat squinted leaning across the counter.

"You walked?!?"

Jon shrugged "I like to walk"

Pat darkly laughed. "Riight..I'll be right back."

Jon nodded his head. When pat walked out he shook his head and began to talk to himself. 'Why do you do that Jon...stop being so creepy.'

 

Outside patrick makes his way to Jessica. 

"There's this guy here applying for the job and won't leave I don't know what to do."

"Ugh paddy what would you do with out me?" 

Pat rolled his eyes and grabbed the leash from Jessica. "Go, go on".

When Jessica walks into the shelter Jon stands up to greet her.

"Look I- I didn't mean for him to-"

Jessica motioned for him to stop. 

"No its fine I actually wasn't aware you did anything wrong. I heard your looking for the job I came to talk to you about it.

Taken back Jon nods "uh yes ma'am"

Jessica notices that Tex is on edge until Jon tells him to sit and calm down.

"Hes beautiful...one if the nicest looking german shepherds i've seen in a long time. Train him yourself?" 

"Uh yeah he's helps me with uh..well I just got out of the army and he helps-"

Jessica smiles "No need to explain...so army huh? That's what's wrong with pat over there. Don't listen to him our grandpa was in the army he's just sour because he never came home they were really close since day one. He lost his bestfriend. It's been hard on him on everyone."

Jon looks down "Im so sorry."

 

When Jessica goes back outside pat jogs up to her. 

"How'd you get him to leave?"

As jessica looked at pat who was Watching as Jon and Tex walk down the driveway she smiled before swatting him with the towel she had in her hands.

"I gave him the job."

Pat whipped his head over to his sister. "You what?"

Jessica looked over her shoulder.

"I mean unless you have a problem with working with your crush."

Pat called after her.

"That's not-no...Jessica stop. Your so childish. I don't have a-are you even listening."

Jessica looks back before making a heart symbol and retreating to the cages.


End file.
